Captured
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: Mick meets up with an old friend: Miranda. She's a vampire - but her sister Aubrey isn't. And when Aubrey turns up missing with clues leading to Josef's past. Miranda calls on Mick and Josef for help. But can they make it in time? Mick/OC past Josef/OC
1. Chapter 1

Miranda leaned against the wall. Mick walked past, hugged his arm to himself. "Mick?" Miranda called.

"Miranda" Mick said, turning quickly, almost afraid.

"Are you alright?" Miranda saw a wound on his chest. "What happened?" She closed the space between them in no time. "Shouldn't you be healing?"

"I need blood" he said, covering the wound from her sight. "I have to go" he added suddenly. As Miranda reached to touch his arm, Mick growled like the monster he was and shoved her away from him. "I don't want your help." He was defensive.

"But you need it" Miranda said, circling him like the predator she was. "Mick, stop" She reached out for him. Mick snapped at her. She smacked him across the face.

Mick snarled and slammed her back into the wall. Miranda coughed. She had been caught of guard of the force of his attack. "Ow" she moaned. She sunk her claws into his chest. "I'm going to help you, like it or not, Mick."

Mick's vampire side showed itself as he growled, "Can't you mind your own business?"

"No" she growled back, her vampire side showing as well.

Mick growled again. He leaned forward, with out another thought, and bit into her neck. Miranda gasped and groaned as the pain spread through her being. He held her to him. The wound closed itself as he drank.

Some part of him roared to life. He ravaged her neck. Nothing could stop him from his task. He would have her.

Miranda groaned again. Mick pulled back, away of how weak she was. "Miranda, do you need-?"

"Yes" Miranda gasped, tugging on his leather coat. She was dazed from her blood loss.

Mick led her to his car and helped her in. He got in, glanced at her, put the car drive and peeled out. When they got to Mick's apartment, Mick had to carry Miranda up the stairs; she couldn't hold her weight any longer. He used vampire speed to get to the door quickly.

He laid her down on his couch. "Don't move."

Miranda watched him leave the room from where she lay. "Where are you going?"

"Stay" he called, from the other room. He reappeared with two syringes. "Can't have you passing out somewhere." He added a quick smile as he knelt in front of her.

"Fear for me?" Miranda held out her thin pale arm.

Mick smiled, putting the needle to her skin as he glanced up. "Something like that." He drove the needle in. She gasped, groaning slight. She hisses as he pushed the blood into her system. Her fangs extended. Mick drove the next syringe in quickly following the first. He response wasn't quiet as drastic the second time. "I'm sorry" he added, pulling the second syringe out.

"Thank you" she panted, as she laid her head back on the couch.

"No, thank you," Mick said, carrying the syringes to the trash. "You saved me life"

"You helped yourself" Miranda said, turning her head to look at him. "I just happened to me what you helped yourself too"

"I'm sorry" he repeated, sitting beside her again.

Miranda leaned forward and kissed him.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Mick pulled back. "I'm not one to rush things…I think this is rash." She looked at him, with no expression. "It's not that I don't feel anything for you. It's we've been here before. Passion running high and…we-I didn't think and it ended badly. I don't want to rush things again.

"I'm not saying you would hurt me like Coraline did but I'm not exactly ready to take that leap again." Mick shook his head as he sat up all the way. "We had an intimate moment. But I don't think it's a good idea to let it control our actions."

"You have a way with words, Mick" Miranda said, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I'm a monster, Miranda. And bloodlust awakens a side of me that I would prefer no one know"

"I know that side-"

"I killed you, Miranda!" Mick stood and stalked over to the window. "I lost control and…murder you. I cared about you. I vowed to watch you as I did with-As I did before. I won't let passion make me stupid."

"You wanted me, Mick" Miranda said, hurt slightly.

"I still want you" Mick turned back to her. "I want nothing more than to sleep with you Miranda but I can't"

Miranda nodded. She rose to her feet and walked towards the door. Suddenly there was a knock. Miranda swore. "It's Josef" She ran for the bedroom. "Get rid of him and don't let him know I'm here!"

Mick shook his head but opened the door. "Hello"

"Good evening, my friend" Josef smiled. He waited a moment before saying. "Are you going to invite me in?" After a spilt second he added, "Or do you already have company." He sniffed the air. "I know that scent." He shoved Mick out of the way.

"Come in" muttered Mick as he closed the door.

Josef followed his nose. He placed at hand on the bedroom handle and swung the door open. Miranda was leaning against Mick sleeping container, a large freezer, as it were. "Hello, Miranda" Josef smiled, wryly at her.

She sighed, unhappily. "Hello, Josef"

"Were you avoiding me, dear?" Josef walked closer and pulled the reluctant girl into a hug. "It's been forever." He looked her up as he released her. "It's a pleasure"

Miranda crossed her arms. "I'm sure"

"Must you be so unpleasant?"

"Must you be so-"

"Is there any reason you're here, Josef?" Mick called from the doorway, cutting Miranda's statement off.

"I was going to invite you to go clubbing tonight but you appear to already have a friend."

"You know I don't club" "You know he doesn't club" Mick and Miranda said together.

"Well one always can hope" Josef said, turning to leave. Miranda followed him. Josef turned near the door and gave Miranda a once over. "Again, a pleasure." Miranda narrowed her eyes and said nothing. Josef tossed a glance at Mick who stood in his bedroom doorway with his arms crossed. "I'll see you later, Mick"

"Yeah" Mick called, as Josef disappeared and the door snapped shut.

"I hate him" Miranda said, leaning against the back of the couch for a moment.

Mick walked over to the window and watched a moment before saying. "He's gone"

Miranda turned. "Thanks." She paused a moment. "I'll see you later, Mick" She grabbed the door handle. "Thanks for the shot"

Mick stood at his window and watched her leave, holding herself in the most human like manor he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda kicked herself all the way back to her apartment. She couldn't believe she had been foolish enough to nearly sleep with him. _Mick is the man who killed you_, she reminded herself. Even as she thought it she also reminded herself that she had been mad when he stopped himself. "You are an idiot" she snapped, aloud, at herself.

When she got up the stairs to her floor, she found her apartment door and stuck her key in the lock. As she opened the door, she heard her phone ringing. Miranda didn't feel like answering it so she threw her keys on the counter and shut the door. On her way to the back of her apartment she heard, "Miranda, please pick up the phone," from a scared voice that she knew very well.

"Aubrey?" Miranda said, grabbing the phone. "Aubrey, is that you?"

"Miranda, please you have to come here now" Aubrey begged. "Please, I need you"

"Aubrey, what's the matter?" Miranda was standing on her toes, waiting.

"Hurry! I'm afraid he'll come back" There was a noise in the background and a scream. Then the line disconnected. She heard the beep of her answering machine clicking off.

"Aubrey? AUBREY!" Miranda stared at the phone. Aubrey was Miranda's human half sister.

Miranda ran out the door, grabbing her keys as she blew past them. It took her only a few minutes to run to her sister's quaint little apartment on the far side of town. She knocked and began pacing, unable to stand still. She knocked again. No response. She listened but heard nothing. "Come on, Aubrey" she muttered, calling the number with her cell. She heard it ring through the door but one picked up.

Panicking, Miranda nailed the door with her shoulder and it gave. She ran in. "Aubrey?" No response. She closed the door and flipped on the lights. "Aubrey, are you here?"

She walked through the tiny apartment, flipping on the lights. She found the phone in the hall outside her sister's partly opened bedroom door. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and found the room a mess. Miranda looked for any sign of her sister and only found a small blood stain on the door frame of the closet.

Knowing nothing else to do, Miranda called Mick.

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up" she chanted in a whisper.

"Hello" Mick said, after a moment.

"Mick, thank God" Miranda gasped. "My sister called me. She was scared and something happened. I'm at her apartment but she's not here" Miranda drew a ragged breath. "Mick, I'm scared. I don't know where she is"

"Stay put" Mick said. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I mean it, don't leave." Then he hung up. Miranda laid down on her sister's bed.

Mick tossed the phone onto the couch and grabbed his keys. He was just about to open the door when he saw someone on the video screen. He whipped open the door. "I have to go, Beth" he said, to the startled blonde.

"Where?" Beth asked, hurrying after him as he closed the door and started away.

"A friend needs my help"

"Can I come?" Beth asked, as they climbed into the elevator.

"I don't think it's a good idea"

Beth pouted. "Why not?"

"Beth" Mick said, exasperatedly. "This has nothing to do with a story. There is no reason for you to be there"

"Maybe I could help" Beth said, following him out of the elevator and to his car.

"I doubt Miranda needs a reporter-"

"Miranda?" Beth said, climbing into his car as he did. "So she's a woman?"

"Yes" Mick said, looking over at her. "Didn't I say you couldn't come?"

"So?" Beth said, smiling at him. "Look, Mick, I want to help. Please."

Mick rolled his eyes but put the car in drive and pulled out. "I can't wait to see Miranda's face"

"Why?" Beth asked, as they drove down the street way faster than they should.

"Miranda just is a strange person"

Beth cast a glance at him. "Really? How long have you known her?"

Mick didn't answer right away. "I meet her twenty or so years ago"

"So she's an old friend" Beth said, looking over at him.

"In age" Mick glanced at Beth's face as it changed. "Yes, she's a vampire"

"She's a vampire?!" Beth repeated, loudly.

Mick smiled. "Yes"

"Why kind of help does she need? Does she need blood? Or-Or something else? Why did she call you?"

"Whoa with the questions" Mick said.

"Sorry" Beth said, smiling.

"Miranda doesn't need blood. She...She called me about her sister. Apparently something happened to her sister and now she's missing"

"Missing?" Beth said. "So you're looking for a missing vampire?"

"No" Mick said, glancing at Beth again. "I'm looking for Miranda's human sister."

"Miranda has a human sister?" Beth said, excitedly. "Do you know what happened? Does Miranda? Does her sister know she's a vampire?"

"You're asking twenty questions in a row again" Mick said. "Yes, Miranda sister is a human. Yes, she knows Miranda's a vampire since I think someone would notice that their sister doesn't age. No, I don't know what happened yet. And I don't know if Miranda knows anything since I didn't talk long on the phone with her."

"How old is Miranda's sister? How old is Miranda?"

"It's impolite to ask women their ages, as you once told me"

"I'm not asking a woman. I'm asking you"

"About a woman"

"Come on, Mick" Beth, catching his smile, smacked his in the arm.

"Ow" Mick said, pulling away from her. "I'm driving!" They both laughed, and then Mick said, "Miranda's forty and her sister is twenty-two, I believe."

"Forty and Twenty-two?" Beth said, shocked and confused.

"Miranda's sister is her half sister from her father's second marriage. He married a woman a lot younger than him and had Aubrey when Miranda was eighteen."

"Her sister's name is Aubrey?"

Mick nodded.

"So, how close are you with Miranda?" Beth asked, "Since you know so much about her."

Mick avoided the question. "We're almost there." He pulled into a parking spot and pulled out his cell phone. He called Miranda's. "We're at your sister's apartment building but I don't know which one is her's."

Beth heard a female voice tell him a number before her hung up and lead her towards the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda answered the door at the first knock and nearly tackled Mick with a hug. She had been crying and was holding onto him for dear life. "Mick, I don't what happened. She is my baby sister. I can't let anything happen to her."

Mick hugged her, leaning his head against hers and patted her shoulder. "It's ok. We'll find her." He felt a strange pang at how familiar this embrace was for him. He had given it many times before.

Miranda opened her eyes and saw Beth. "Hello" she whispered, wiping her face clean of the tears that had fallen. She felt the girl's heart pounding loudly as she glanced at Mick. She could feel the tang of jealousy that laced the girl as she stepped into the apartment and shut the door.

"I'm Beth" the blonde said, stepping closer and extending her hand.

Eyeing her vein, Miranda shook Beth's hand. "Pleasure" She looked at Mick and then back at Beth. "You are a friend of Mick's?"

"Yes," Mick said, "Beth is a reporter"

"Not to be rude" Miranda said, looking between the two. "But what is she doing here? What need do I have for a reporter? I asked for your help in locating my sister, Mick"

"I told you" Mick said, glacing pointedly at Beth.

"I thought I could help" Beth said.

"You can't" Miranda said, starting back for the bedroom.

Beth, who was not one to give up easily, followed her. "Look, I know I'm not a vampire. And I don't have any special abilities like you and Mick but I can still help"

Miranda turned to her with an amused smile. "Really, darling? What do you think you could do to help me?" Miranda wasn't one for drastic mood changes but messing with Beth was playing stress reliever and was getting her mind of her missing sister.

"I could-I could write a short piece on your sister and see if anyone has seen her lately."

"Oh what a great help that will be" Miranda snapped. "You'll expose us all. You can't just do a story about a missing girl without having someone talk to the police. You talk to cops they're going to be looking for a forty year old sister, and I look too good to forty."

Beth, not having thought of this before, deflated. "I just wanted to help. You were the one who threw herself at Mick the moment the door opened in tears about what helped to your sister. I thought you'd want all the help you could get."

"If I want to work with someone who is going to annoy me, I'll work with Josef" Miranda said, sitting on her sister's bed. "At least he stays with his kind"

"Alright" Mick said, standing in the doorway. "Behave, ladies. Retrace the claws."

"You'd know all about my claws, Mick" Miranda growled. "Wouldn't you?" She cast a look at Mick. "Then, again, you probably know of her claws too. Who's are sharper hers or mine?"

"I wouldn't know, Miranda" Mick said, warning in his tone.

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't do anything with her"

"Miranda, stop" Mick growled.

"I don't want too"

Mick grabbed Miranda's arm before she could move and pulled her out of the room and into the bathroom. He slammed the door, locked it and slammed Miranda back into the door. "Interested now, Mick?"

"What has gotten into you?" Mick looked at her in confusion. "One second you're crying, and the next ripping Beth a new one and now…what is this?"

Miranda stopped at looked at him. "I am only acting on how I feel"

"You never overact like you are now, Miranda"

"I'm upset, Mick" Miranda pushed him back. "My sister is missing."

"So I get the being mean to Beth, sort of. But the slut talk to me"

"It's called messing with the other girl, Mick"

"There is nothing between Beth and me"

"You're a liar"

"How would you know if I was?"

"Because I heard her heart beat quicken when she looks at you. I felt her jealousy, when I hugged you. And right now, hurting someone else is a good feeling."

"Stop" Mick said. He paused and watched her a moment before adding, "And I think you acting like this because you're mad at me."

"Don't flatter yourself" Miranda turned to open the door but he caught her from behind, pinning her hands to her abdomen. She could feel his body pressed against her back.

"I know what you felt when I touched you, Miranda" Mick breathed in her ear. "I know what you feel for me. I feel for you too. I have for a long time. Now, be nice to Beth. I'll help you find your sister and then well see"

Miranda turned her head to look him. "Are you bribing me?"

Mick looked at her lips and then back into her eyes. "What if I am?"

"That is not like you, Mick St. John"


	4. Chapter 4

Beth was sitting on the couch in the living room, when Mick and Miranda emerged from the bathroom. "I thought you two may have killed each other" she said, standing.

"Nearly" Mick said. Beth noticed his hand on the small of Miranda's back as she walked ahead of him down the hall.

"I think I may have been rude and that we go off on the wrong foot" Miranda said, holding out her hand to Beth. "I am Miranda. It's very nice to meet you, Beth, friend of Mick's."

Beth looked between the two vampires. "It's nice to meet you too, Miranda. I glad Mick is finally allowing his friends to meet me. I was beginning to wonder if I wasn't a good friend."

"No, I'm sure safety was his main concern" Miranda said, turning to Mick. "There is a blood stain in my sister's room but all I smell is her. Could you see if you could get anything from it?"

Mick nodded and headed down the hall. Miranda turned to Beth. "I'm sorry I acted…unwisely. I was just trying to make you angry. Anger is an easy emotion to feed off of and it makes you blind to painful things you would otherwise notice. I was using you. I didn't meet to upset you about your relationship with Mick."

Beth smiled. "We're just friend. He's all yours to go after" Miranda looked down in an embarrassment.

"He caught that part too"

"I bet he did" Beth laughed. "He's good at catching things. But besides the fact that I have a boyfriend; It's not a good idea to have a relationship between a human and vampire. It doesn't end well. Or so Mick says"

"No, I know that well"

Beth looked down the hall and then turned to Miranda. "Who turned you? When did you meet Mick?"

Miranda looked down then back at Beth. "I was 19 when I meet Mick. I had lived on my own for a while by then but all the guys I met were all the same; only interested in one thing; as most guys are. But, Mick was different. He was nice, sweet, and funny. So we became friends.

"It wasn't until I was twenty-two that I realized I had any feelings for Mick" Beth stood wrapped in Miranda's tale. "I made a move on these feelings. I tried to get him to sleep with me." Miranda smiled a bitter smile. "Let's just say it didn't end well."

"How so?" Beth asked, confused.

A voice in the hall responded, "In a moment of stupidity and lack of self-control I fed on Miranda. All vampires go vamp when they…yah know." Mick smiled a slight smile. "I nearly killed her and to 'save' her, I turned her. To this day I cannot look at her without that memory." Beth was staring at him. "As I cannot look at you without the memory of the night you were kidnapped." Mick was standing in shadows of the hall. "The blood belongs to your sister, Miranda. But I can smell that someone else was here."

"Human or vampire?" the female vampire inquired, trying not to let the secret she had shared of his mistake make any difference in the present.

"Vampire, unfortunately" Mick responded, "Which explains why Aubrey called you about him." Miranda sat down in a chair, curling in on herself, pulling her legs and creating a little ball around her. "I'm sorry, Miranda, but we'll find her."

"Dead or alive, Mick?" Miranda muttered, more to herself than Mick really.

"I will do my best"

"Do we have any idea who he is?" Beth asked. "Did your sister tell you of anyone special lately?"

"No," Miranda said, "But she does keep a diary." She went into her sister's room and pulled out a book from behind a few other's on the bookshelf. "She kept it in the same place when she lived with me," she explained to Mick and Beth, who stood in the doorway.

Miranda skimmed the book for a moment. "Lately she has been to a club a couple of times with a guy named, Alec. That's our best bet."

"Any idea how to find this Alec?"

Miranda grimaced. "Josef"

Mick grinned to himself, over her dismay. "Yes, Josef would know if this guy was who we're looking for."

He led the two ladies out of the apartment and down to his car. Miranda called the front seat without even speaking, Beth climbed in the back and Mick behind the wheel. He put it in drive and they were off. "Should we drop Beth off some where?" Miranda asked.

"Why?" Mick and Beth asked, together.

"It's Josef" Miranda said as though that was all that needed to be said, leaning her head back, exposing her neck.

Beth watched Mick glance at Miranda's neck a few times before saying, "She's met him before." Beth could almost feel the tension and desire Mick was feeling.

"She has?" Miranda's head popped up.

"I have?" Beth added, equal surprised. Now paying a bit more attention to what was actually being said.

"You can't tell vampires apart from humans?" Miranda shook her head. "That's scary." Mick chuckled. Miranda looked confused. "What?"

"I told her the very same thing"

Miranda turned in her seat. "You really should work on it." She smiled. "Unfortunately, I cannot simply tell you to look for pale or cold skin as in the stories because unless we are in our vampire form, we feel and look no different to you. It is our mannerisms that give most vampires away. We act too confident, like we know too much."

"She speaks of herself and Josef, of course" Mick added, glancing at Beth in the rearview mirror with a smirk.

"You act too confident too Mick St. John"

"I do not flaunt it though, my dear, Miranda Masbeth" Mick said, smiling, as he cast a quick look at her.

"No, I suppose, I do" Miranda said, thoughtfully. "But at least I don't deny it"

"Who said, I denied it" Mick asked.

Beth watched them bicker; after a few moments she realized that they were playing with each other. "So other than over confidence are there any other mannerisms I should watch out for?"

Miranda thought for a moment. "When you see Josef this time, watch him closely. He embodies all the vampire stereotypes you should look for," She then added, after a moments consideration, "…in a normal vampire, that is. Not a psycho like the one who has Aubrey"

Mick watched Miranda as though he was afraid of what she might do if he let her think on her missing sister to long. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him, suddenly, as he pulled her from her thoughts. The tenderness that went between them was not missed by Beth, who sat silently in the backseat. She was happy for them, even as she felt a twinge of jealousy for what they could have that she, with Josh, could not.

Beth was brought out of her sulking by Miranda's voice. "We're here" Miranda didn't appear to be happy but got out of the car and held the seat for Beth, who climbed out after the other two.

"Relax" Mick said, "We only need to speak with him for a few minutes and then we can go."

"A few minutes with Josef is like a lifetime" Miranda whined. Mick wrapped an arm around her, shocking her visibly.

"Good thing you live many a life times and have seen how short they can be" Mick said, pulling her into a side hug, planting a small kiss on the top of her head before releasing her again. He knocked on the door while Miranda recovered from her momentary shock. She smiled at Beth's smirk.

"He's sure come out of his shell with you" Beth said.

"Perhaps, because he doesn't have to worry about breaking me" Miranda said, following Mick as they were led into Josef's home.

"It so sucks being human" Beth muttered, looking about the huge room they were told to wait in.

"Yes, but you wear it well" a voice called, as the door opened. Josef smiled at them all.

"I heard that before" Beth said, casting a look at Mick, who avoided eye contact.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What do you know of a vampire by the name of Alec?"

Josef's cool demeanor froze. "What do you want know of him?"

Miranda looked confused and shared a look with Mick before saying, "Because we think he's been seeing my sister."

Josef visible paled and grabbed a hold of the chair to his left. "Tell me he hasn't done it again."


	5. Chapter 5

"Done what again?" Mick asked.

"Tell me he didn't take Aubrey" Josef growled.

Miranda ignored the fact that he remembered her sister's name; that fact alone shocking her and asked, "What do you know of him?"

"He is…old. My age, tad younger. He is powerful and strong" Josef seemed to be having a hard time stringing his words together. "He…has a hobby of kidnapping people and…killing them. He leaves notes and trails for others to follow and then he kills them in front of who ever try to help." He turned towards Miranda. "Please, tell me it's not little Aubrey"

"Yes, it is" Miranda said, "What do you know of a club called 'ártatlan ver'…or my sister called in club ver, in one of her entries in her diary."

"It's a vampire club" Josef said, sitting down slowing in her chair, bouncing his fist lightly off his chin. "ártatlan ver…means 'innocent blood'. Club ver, club blood…it's a vampire club that Alec owns. It's new but it's gaining fans."

"We have to check it out" Beth said.

The others looked at her with a look that said they didn't think she should come. "Remember you are mortal" Josef muttered.

"Where is this club?" Miranda said, before Mick could.

"Downtown" Josef said, giving them full instructions. "But you can't just barge in this club. You have to play by their rules. A first time vampire can't go with a human. Miranda and Mick will have to go first…at least once without Beth before the bouncers would even think of letting Beth in."

"That seems stupid since they want human blood" Beth said.

"They don't want to bring your own meal" Josef said, smiling almost evilly at her.

"Ok, so tonight, Miranda and I will go to the club, hang out and search tactfully. Then-" Mick said, before Josef cut him off.

"I'd say two nights in a row first" Josef said, "then you could bring Beth in, not that I suggest bring a fine girl like her into a club like that. It shames Lola's club." Mick and Beth exchanged a look that Miranda didn't miss. "Going twice without a human will show that you…are trustworthy. I'd even suggest, though I know it is against both of your mortals, but...taste the…company. By doing this you will gain trust with Alec and his people."

"I will not" Mick and Miranda said, together.

"You cannot refuse" Josef said, standing quickly. "Think of your sister, Miranda, not of the humans…not to be condescending, my dear," Josef indicated Beth, "but they are weak and that is how Alec sees them. You must show him you see them the same way before you can just jump at him. If you want to get close to him then you'll have to play his game."

"Fine" Mick said, shaking his head.

"Just remember how it felt before you grew a heart for them" Josef said, leading them to the door. "You liked it back then"

Beth refused to be completely left out of the night, so she settled with helping Miranda look her best. Mick dropped them off at Miranda's apartment, saying he'd be back in an hour.

Miranda sighed, pacing outside her closet as Beth rummaged through it. "Don't you have anything club worthy?" Beth called to her.

"I don't go to clubs" Miranda called back.

Beth sighed exasperatedly and searched a few more minutes before saying. "When is the last time you wore _this_?"

"What is this?" Miranda stepped into her closet to find Beth holding a red, spaghetti strap glove dress up to her. It was tight and the V neck came dangerously low. The hem was at her knee level, where it flared out with a ruffle. "Where on earth did you get that?"

"It was in the back of your closet" Beth said, handing it to her. As she did a note fluttered to the ground. It was hand-writing in neat female script and read: _For the right time, hope it helps, Aubrey. _

Miranda nearly cried. "My sister gave it to me. I don't remember when but this was from her." She smiled. "Ok, when a better time than now" She went into the bathroom and was surprised at how easy the dress was to get on, except of the zipper which she couldn't get up on her own

Beth was waiting for her when she came out. "I love that on you" she said, pulling a pair of matching heels from behind her back.

Miranda turned and asked, "Could you help me though?" Beth zippered the back of the dress and Miranda flattened undo wrinkles and creases as she stared at herself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Even Miranda had to admit the dress was hot. She slipped the heels on without protest and then spent the next hour being primped and prodded as Beth did her makeup and hair. When she had just finished there was a knock on the door. Beth opened it and smiled at what she saw.

Mick was in black from head to foot, as was his custom, except for a red shirt made of silk that matched Miranda's dress as though it was planned. He wore a smirk at her looking him over. "Do I look alright?"

"Doesn't matter to me" Beth said, "I can't go. But I don't remember you dressing up this much the last time _we_ went to a club"

Miranda came around the corner as she said, "Leave him alone, I'm sure he's-" Mick raised an eyebrow at Miranda's sudden stop in movement and speech. Then his mind too stopped at her outfit. He gave her a once over and felt his body scream of action. He managed a smiled.

"That bad?" he asked, looking down at his outfit.

"No" Miranda said, shaking her head. "You look…wonderful"

Mick smiled, holding a hand out to her. She covered the distance slowly, as though dazed. Beth followed leisurely. "Still planning on dropping me off on the way?"

Mick smiled, pulling the door behind them. "Yes, I am stilling planning on giving you a ride home, Beth"

Miranda sat in front by instance of Beth, who claimed she didn't want the vampiress to ruin her outfit. No one spoke again till after Beth had been dropped off at her apartment.

When they were about a block away from the club, Mick whispered, "Are you ok?" He glanced at her as she played with the hem of her skirt.

Miranda looked up, sweetly. "I am…scared and excited" She gave him a once over, her gaze landing on his right hand. "And I am so hot for you." Mick turned his head quickly. She giggled. "You look so good"

Mick smirked, as he glanced her over, his eyes landing on the neckline of her dress. "I know that feeling" he breathed, his body responding to his thoughts.

The she-vampire turned her head swiftly in his direction. She smiled, as she leaned over and kissed his ear. The car veered slightly, causing Miranda to chuckle and nip his chin. Mick's hand jumped from his knee to her side. "You're going to cause a crash" he growled, pulling into a parking spot and turning towards her.

"Sorry, I just…I just wanted to see what you'd do"

"I will react like any man would"

"You're not any man" Miranda said, climbing out of the car.

Mick followed and pulled her close as they headed for the club entrance. He leaned down to her ear as he said, "I'd have reacted differently but I didn't want to get in a crash." Miranda giggled.

"Show me later" she said, as the bouncer and club line came into view. Mick nodded, as she looped her arm into his. He put on the most confident face he could and led to the head of the line. All the others in the line glared but the bouncer saw them and waved them through, his full attention on Miranda's retreating rear end. "What first?" she asked, as they emerged into the main part of the club.

"Let's dance" Mick said, tugging her towards the floor. As he did, he shimmed out of his jacket and tossed it to the nearest empty chair. Then he did the most unnatural thing Miranda had ever seen for him, he did a come hither move. All eyes were on them as she giggled and let him take her in his arms. "You're laughing at me" he said, with a smile.

"You did a 'come hither'" She smiled, draping her arms around his neck. "It's very…unlike you."

"I don't come to blood clubs. All of this is unlike me"

"True"

Neither noticed they were being watched by more than the envious crowd. On the owners landing a tall thin man stood, watching them with a satisfied smile. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders in a very attractive way. His eyes were bright blue and his demeanor was cold but no unapproachable.

Mick spun Miranda out and then pulled her back close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking around and finally catching the gaze of the man on the landing. She audibly gasped. Mick stopped and followed her gaze. The man smiled, and gestured they should join him, indicating the stairs. Mick led the way, with Miranda following.

"Good evening" the man said, smiling coolly. "I hope you are enjoying your night"

"We are" Mick said. Miranda could not meet the man's eyes, so she looked out over the club. The man watched Miranda try to avoid his eyes for moment before he smiled and turned his attention to Mick.

"Would you care to join me in my private room?"

Mick looked at Miranda and placed at hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned. "Forgive me"

"This way" The man led them into a dark room, which was lit by a few meager candles and the light from a TV that showed the dance floor. "Have a seat"

Mick and Miranda sat down, carefully. As they did a door opposite of the door through which they had just come opened, and two young people walked in. One, the female, knelt before Mick and exposed her neck. The young male, sat beside Miranda offering her his shoulder. The two vampires looked at each other. Mick leaned forward and kissed Miranda gently. Then he went for the young women's throat with great fever. Miranda swallowed and clamped her jaws into the young man's shoulder gently. He groaned and she drank.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda was happy to leave when the time came. She had been about as polite as her morals would allow and her patience was stretched thin. She walked out on Mick's arm, as they had arrived, but practically crawled into the car as they reached it. Mick climbed into the driver seat and watched Miranda's form slouch low in her seat. She moaned, "I feel so low. So dirty"

"You're not the only one" Mick said, pulling the car out of there as fast as he could. "That guy made my skin crawl"

"You seemed to like her"

"Her?"

"That pretty little girl you were chewing on" Miranda snapped, as the wind whipped her hair back. "You kissed me and attacked her"

"I was trying to make you feel better and make him think I was happy to nibble on his chew toy" Mick muttered, one hand running through his hair as the other steered the car.

"You didn't have to be so happy about it" Miranda said.

"I didn't see you hesitate either"

"That's because your face was already buried in the girl's neck"

Mick sent a glare at her. "Your place or mine?"

"I don't want to go back to mine yet" Miranda whispered, closing her eyes.

Neither spoke till he was pulling her from the car. Miranda looked at her arm that he held confidently in his own. "I am not going to let you ruin my mood" Mick said, as he began walking, tugging her along.

"What mood?" She tugged on her arm.

"The one that you started before we went into that club. The one that kept me from murdering that bastard the moment I saw him."

Miranda nodded, not fully understanding or caring. She started walking only to have him pull her back to facing him. He leaned down and took hold of her shoulders. As he kissed her, he pulled her off the ground. She threw her arms around his neck. She was gasping when he pulled away. "You scare me when you're like this"

Mick looked confused. "Like how?"

"You don't act like this when you are…not-not on blood" Miranda looked down. "Think about it Mick…Two days ago you were weak, you took my blood and you wanted me. You had that girl offered to you and you kissed me. Now you've had fresh blood and you interested in me again. I don't want to make our relationship based on blood passion, Mick. I cannot live eternity on that…and neither can you. Because someday, you won't feel that anymore…and you'll cut and you'll run. I know, Mick, I've been there before. My heart can't take that anymore" Miranda shook her head.

Mick sighed, "Miranda I'm sorry…that you were hurt before but I would never hurt you like that. I do feel for you…I just…can't act on those feelings like I wish I could. I feel wrong when I do. Because I still see the life I took from you"

Miranda sighed, and tugged him towards his building. He took her hand and walked with her. She waited till they were in his apartment before she spoke again. "Mick, when you turned me, you helped me deal with being a newly turned vampire. Once I could handle myself, you left. I know you felt guilty for what you had done to me, but that doesn't change that fact that you left me, with nothing more than a note. _I'm so sorry, Miranda, dear. But I must leave you now. You know all that I can teach you and you must find your place among the undead and living. If you ever really need me, just call, I'll be there in a flash…Yours Always, Mick St. John._" Miranda walked over to the window and leaned on the frame. "I remember reading that note till I could quote it by heart. I remember crying on the note. I may have known all the survival things I needed, but I felt so abandoned. And I took in my sister, and I felt like I needed someone there for me. Which is why, I found James.

"James was a young hot singer for a dance club. He made a few passes at me and finally, I gave in." Miranda scoffed, but didn't turn, even as Mick walked closer. "You never told me, and it never clicked, that having sex with someone made you turn vamp. I bite him, and he liked it. He whispered… 'I knew that you were different. Turn me…I want to be with you forever.' I should have known he was wrong for me but…I turned him and for a few years we were fine, living like one big happy family…then," Miranda turned to face Mick, who was standing not a foot behind her. "He ran…In the middle of night. He left a note too. _Miranda, I can't tell you I'm sorry because I'm not. I'm glad for the time we had but I can't spend eternity with one person. I don't want to play daddy anymore and our spark died long ago and I need to find someone new. I know you'll understand, you're older than me. Hope to still be friends, James._ I never heard from, or saw him, ever again. I assume he's out there with some girl. I hope he does for her what he never did for me."

Mick exhaled heavily and crossed his arms across his chest. "I never knew about James. I knew you took your sister and left but…"

"That's because when I was suddenly alone, I couldn't bring myself to call you. I thought that you didn't want me in your life anymore so I wasn't going to bring myself there." Miranda turned back around and watched the lights of the city again. "I went to Josef"

"You hate Josef"

"I do now" Miranda said, half looking at him over her shoulder. "But I didn't then. I went to him like a little lost puppy. He took me in and we had a thing. Then, it was my turn to cut and run. Josef was more understanding that I would have guessed. I told him instead of just leaving, because I couldn't do to him what others had done to me. He nodded and said he wished me luck. He even bought me a penthouse suite, got me a job and gave me starter cash. He was a real sugar daddy." Miranda chuckled coldly, Mick didn't even crack a smile. "I hate him now because he has that time, those memories, that he can hang over me head. Even though, I know Josef really wouldn't do that."

"How did you end up back here anyway?" Mick asked, leaning against the back of one of the chair.

"Josef set me up with a writer job in New York but I didn't like that city. I wanted to come back to LA almost right away but I feared it. I him-hawed for quiet a while before I finally decided to come home. I called Josef and asked him to look around for any LA jobs for me. He laughed and said he'd take me in anytime. I told him no and that I wanted to find my own apartment, and to work a job. I didn't need him to take care of me. I just need a friend to call around for me." Miranda paused, Mick waited. "He was mad. He had hoped I'd come back to him. He did as I asked, though, and found me a job.

"Aubrey was mad too" Miranda added, suddenly, as though just remembering, "She had just started a great new job there, and didn't want to come here with me. I told her I wasn't leaving her there. She agreed only after I got her job to transfer her to their office here." Miranda paused again. "I helped Aubrey find her own apartment, since Josef had already picked out mine." She pointed to the next building over from the one they were in. "There, as you know from picking me up early." She turned to face him. "Did you realize that it is the same floor and apartment as yours?"

Mick looked again, counting windows. "Josef's planning, I would guess."

"He always thought a lot of you" Miranda said, watching him look over her head out the window. "I guess, he thought that if he couldn't have me then a good friend should"

"Yeah, Josef can be a great friend" Mick glanced down at her. "You can take my freezer if you'd like for a bed tonight, unless you'd like me to walk you home now."

Miranda turned to look out the window and saw the sun peeking out over the horizon. "I'll take the couch"

"Are you sure?" Mick asked, as she walked around him to the couch. She kicked off her heels and sat down.

"As long as you can close the blinds" Miranda pulled off her earrings and started pulling the pins out of her hair. Mick watched her hair tumble down to her shoulders as he closed his heavily blinds.

"I'll get you something to throw on tonight" Mick said, running up the stairs. He came back a few minutes later and handed her a button down shirt of his. She smiled but didn't say anything. She stood and tried to reach the zipper of her dress.

After a few moments of desperation, she looked at him over her shoulder. "A little help?" Mick took the zipper and gently brought it down. He felt deja vu of the night he met Coraline but pushed the thoughts from his mind. He slipped the dress off her thin frame and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry" Mick whispered, in her ear, his fingers dancing along her stomach. He could smell the pear scented shampoo she used. Miranda closed her eyes at his touch. She liked the feel of his shirt against her bare back. "I should have…I should have told you how I felt before." He turned her gently, his hands on her sides, their eyes meeting. She undid the first button of his shirt. Then the next, soon his shirt was open and she was running her fingers over his chest. Mick shuddered at her cold fingers.

"I still love you Mick" Miranda said, feeling as though she was betraying herself as she said it. "I never stopped"

Mick pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I love you, too, Miranda. I just never had the courage to say it"


	7. Chapter 7

Mick woke the following evening in his freezer. At the pressure on his chest, the night before came back with a snap. He smiled, bringing a hand up to play with Miranda's hair, that was spread across his bare chest. He looked down at her. She was still sound asleep on her side, with her head on his chest and her leg wrapped around his. Suddenly there was knocking, Mick's gazed shifted from Miranda to the lid, though which he could see Josef.

Mick pushed on the lid and it opened. His movement woke Miranda who yawned and opened her eyes slowly. Josef tossed a towel into the freezer as he backed up. Miranda, realizing that someone, other than Mick, was there, wrapped herself in the towel and climbed out of the freezer.

"What are you doing here?" Mick snapped at Josef who was watching Miranda with a half smile that bordered on a smirk.

Josef's attention snapped to Mick. "I wasn't completely honest about all I know of Alec." He looked away. "Get dressed" He left the room, shutting the door with a snap behind him. Mick got up and pulled on my clothes. He tossed Miranda a big shirt of his. She didn't look happy but slipped it on anyway.

Mick and Miranda appeared together in the Living Room a few minutes later. Josef was sitting on the couch. His gaze was on Miranda's dress which was lying on the floor where they had left it last night, next to his shirt. "What exactly didn't you tell us that you feel we should know?" Mick asked, sitting down across from Josef, crossing his legs with one ankle on the other knee.

Josef looked up at him, though he was aware of Miranda who had headed for the kitchen. "Alec is…my brother"

Mick cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"Alec is Alec Konstanin. He's my younger brother" Josef was staring at his fingers now. "I turned him when he was the age I had been when I had been turned. I didn't give him the option, I just did. He, like you, despised what he became. But unlike you, he didn't try to act like a human and help them. He became a monster; the worst kind of monster, one that looked like everyone else. He is charming and good-looking and he will murder anything that strikes his fancy. If it wasn't for Aubrey's connection to Miranda and her connection me, Aubrey would have been dead long ago. He's keeping her alive to torment me, because he knows that I know that I can't do anything to help her.

"I wish I could" Josef swallowed, looking Mick in the eyes. "But everyone I try to help he kills in front of my eyes. I can't watch another one die. I can't take it. I don't want to not help. I tried not to tell you because I knew you'd want me to try but I can't. I'll be signing her death certificate if I get involved. As long as he thinks you haven't involved me in her disappearance, you may still have a chance." Miranda came in the room, and sat down in the nearest chair.

"You're saying there is nothing we can do? She's as good a dead?"

"No" Josef said, looking at her. "I am saying I can't help. You have to take her back. And hide her. Till someone can kill him."

"Why can't you kill him, Josef" Mick asked. "If he's such a monster"

"You should know" Josef growled. "I can't kill Alec. I am an aristocrat not a warrior. I am an aristocrat that looks like an aristocrat. Alec is a warrior that looks like an aristocrat."

"You're rambling, Josef" Miranda whispered, looking over the back of her chair and out the window. "I can't resign myself to idea that my sister is as good as dead"

"We'll get her back, Miranda" Mick said, leaning towards her to rest a hand on her back. "We should wait till morning…When they'll all be asleep" He looked at Josef. "Where does your brother live?"

"I don't kno-"

"Don't lie to me I know you wouldn't not know where you greatest enemy was"

Josef sighed and gave him the directions. "I do suggest two things. Wait till morning and don't bring Beth."

"I wouldn't bring Beth" Mick muttered.

"Bring your pet if you want" Miranda snapped. Both Josef and Mick looked at her suddenly. "Don't play dumb, I know there is something there"

Mick scoffed. "After last night, you still think that I am in love with Beth"

"I know you were"

"Were doesn't mean I am"

"Do you fall in and out of love that quickly?"

"What is your problem?"

Miranda turned to him, her head held high. "What do you mean?"

"You want me to sleep you and I say no and you're mad. I sleep with you and you're mad. I tell you I love, like you want, and you still don't believe me. What do you want from me?"

"I can't shake the feeling that there will always be something between us" Miranda yelled, standing. "I will look at everything and I see that maybe I'm not…all I see is Coraline or Beth."

"I wasn't with Coraline or Beth last night"

"Weren't you?"

"Miranda!" Mick stood too. "I was with you! I kissed you…I touched you…I made love to you!"

Josef blinked, clearly he was forgotten.

"I know-"

"Evidently not" Mick snapped. "What do I have to do?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Coraline is dead. She can't come between us. And Beth…I liked her. I felt for her because we spend so much time together but I loved you longer than I loved her. I was fool when I left you. I'm sorry…I know I say that a lot but just because I say it a lot doesn't change that I mean it." Mick grabbed her and shook her. "I can only say that I love you. I can't, apparently, prove to you that I do."

Miranda looked at him. "You'd marry me like you married Coraline?"

Mick blinked. "You want me to marry you?" Miranda nodded slowly. "Will that prove that I love you?" Miranda nodded again. "Then I will"

"I have to add an editorial here" Josef said, "You, Miranda, are a freak. You drive Mick as insane, if not more so, than Coraline did."

"But I have no intention of harming him" Miranda said, suddenly feeling very foolish and stupid at her random outburst.

"I'd hope not" Josef said, shaking his head, almost laughing at what a turn the conversation at taken. "Now back you your sister. You should wait till daylight, sneak in, steal her and take her to a safe place."

"Where do we take her?" Miranda asked, "You say 'safe'. What does safe mean?"

Mick didn't have any ideas, since Alec knew where he and Miranda both lived. "What about your house Josef?"

Josef looked up from his thoughts. "Mine?"

Miranda nodded. "Well, he obvious fears you to some degree. Perhaps he will not try to take her back from there." Josef was unhappy but agreed. "What about Beth?"

Josef and Mick exchanged a look. "What about her?" Mick asked.

Miranda rolled her eyes as if that was the stupidest question she had ever heard. "If he can't get Aubrey back then perhaps he will go after the one we haven't secured. He could go after Beth."

"Thinking like that Miranda and we could have to hide half of the planet" Josef said.

"She has a point though" Mick said, "We can't just take Aubrey back. We are going to have to fight him."

"Are you crazy?" Josef looked like he really believed Mick had indeed lost it. "You can't win"

"He'll continue to kill if we do nothing" Mick said. He looked to Miranda for help but she had turned to stare out the window. "If two of us go up against him, he can't possible destroy us both."

"You underestimate Alec" Josef said, shaking his head.

"Perhaps you overestimate him"

"I know Alec far better than you do"

"Then help us"

"I already told you why I can't"

"You could be the third" Mick threw his hands up. "With three against him, he can't possibly win"

Josef shook his head. "You're crazy, Mick. I can't help you. I'll kill her"

Miranda turned to him. "Please, Josef. For old time's sake, for whatever you ever felt for me, for our friendship, for-for anything. Please, you have to help me save my sister." Josef looked away, ashamed of his weakness. "You can't turn your back on me, Josef. You promised!"

Josef sighed heavily. "This is not what I meant when I said that"

"No, but if you break your word, you know what you gonna have on your hands?" Josef looked confused. "Aubrey's blood" Josef swore.

"Fine! You, manipulative little twit" Josef snapped. He turned to glare at Mick. "You can have her, because after this I am out of anything having to do with her."

"You say that now" Miranda muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Miranda, Mick and Josef crept along the outside of Alec's home. Mick led, closely followed by Miranda, who was followed reluctantly by a very pissed looking Josef. "If he fillets you, I hope I live long enough to laugh" Josef whispered in Miranda's ear. She brought her elbow back into his chest. He would have cried out had he not been a very proud vampire. Miranda sent a cocky look over her shoulder. "I hope you didn't really want this vampire" Josef whispered to Mick, "Cause, I'm going to kill her"

"Shut up, both of you" Mick muttered, picking the lock. "You two can work this out later." He popped the door and let the in past him. He shut the door behind him and they all sniffed the air.

"Vampire upstairs" Mick whispered.

"Aubrey's with him" Josef whispered back, "Assuming she is the only human here"

Mick crept upstairs with the other two on his heels. They came to opening into what looked like a living room. They stopped as they heard voices.

"What are you whimpering about now" a cold male voice said. It was Alec.

"You plan on murdering my sister after your through with me, aren't you" a female voice snapped. It was Aubrey.

"Yes," Alec sighed. "But I won't make it as painful as I planned. Mick seems to have stolen her away from Josef. Pity…I would have had fun ripping her limb from limb and delivering them to his door one by one." A pause. "Perhaps, I still will. Perhaps it make my brother happy to see her suffer." He chuckled.

"You're sick" Movement was heard and then a thud. Mick inched closer and saw Alec had Aubrey pinned to the wall by her throat.

"Be careful what you say, my dear" Alec warned. "Because I don't need you much longer." Suddenly, Alec turned and smiled. "Do join us, Mick…Miranda…Josef?" His grin grew. "I wouldn't have guessed you would have come."

The three vampires slowly came up the stairs. Josef covered his fear well. Alec tossed Aubrey to the ground. Miranda launched towards him, but Mick and Josef caught her. "Is this really the trade? Are you finally going to turn yourself over to me, Josef?"

Josef sneered. "Not a chance"

Alec frowned. "Pity" He pulled Aubrey up and held her head, as though he would snap it.

Miranda tugged against the others. "NO!" Alec looked at her, a light smile lit up his face.

"You don't want the girl dead?" Miranda shook her head, tears falling. Alec looked at Aubrey who was also crying tears. He threw her as hard as he could at Miranda, who caught her and slammed backwards into the wall behind her. Mick knelt beside them both. Miranda hugged the now unconscious Aubrey. Mick, glared at Alec, and rejoined Josef. "Are you really prepared to fight me?"

"If I have to" Josef and Mick said together.

Alec smiled. "Then let's" All three jumped at once. Mick went flying landing on his back, feet from where Josef and Alec were hissing and spitting at each other. Mick rejoined the spat. The three attacked and exchanged blows. Miranda sat her sister against the wall and broke a chair leg and jumped at Alec from behind. He sent her slamming into the wall. He hissed, "Don't mess with me vampiress" Miranda growled, scratching at him. Mick and Josef pulled him away from her and in the struggle Miranda drove her stake into Alec's heart. He tensed. The three other vampires were breathing heavily, as they bleed from many cuts, though all were already beginning to heal.

Josef pulled at short sword from his jacket. He offered it to Mick. "Want the honors?"

"He's your brother" Mick muttered, pulling Miranda to him. "You carve him up." Josef pulled the sword back and with one blow took Alec's head clean off. Miranda nearly laughed. "And you said you weren't a warrior." Josef smiled, wiping blood from his face. Miranda pulled out a lighter and tossed it at the curtains, which went up in flames. Josef, being closest, scooped up Aubrey and the four of them escaped.

As they watched the flames consume the house, Aubrey woke in Josef's arms. She looked around and muttered, "That's why vampires shouldn't smoke" Miranda laughed and hugged her tightly. Mick smiled, but Josef didn't look quite as amused.

"So I helped, will you leave me alone now?" Josef asked, setting Aubrey on her feet.

"You're the one who wanted me to call you if I needed help" Miranda said, turning to him.

"As did Mick" Josef said, "And you never called him."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore" Mick said, wrapping an arm around Miranda's waist. "Now will you?"

Aubrey smiled at her sister with a knowing smile. Miranda grabbed her and messed with her hair. "You are so not allowed to look at me like that. You have horrible taste in men." Aubrey pulled away and fell into Josef, who caught her. She smiled, shyly at him. "See what I mean?" Aubrey glared at her sister. "Oh yes, you are so deadly…let's go home"

FIN

**N/A I hope you all will tune in for the next story about Miranda and Mick, 'Zoe'. **


End file.
